


The Emperor's New Groove

by kikkomanwrites



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, postgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikkomanwrites/pseuds/kikkomanwrites
Summary: Three years after defeating Malos, everyone has their happy ending.Except for Nia. Wanting to escape Sheba's inane tea parties, she heads for Mor Adain to avoid her feelings and see her old friend, Morag. It was simple, really. Instead of poor cuisine and luxury bedding, she and Emperor Niall are stranded in the middle-of-nowhere after a terrorist attack.





	The Emperor's New Groove

_Why..._

"Holding this lovely party for our beautiful entourage is delightful to us! Please ladies, indulge in fine morsels and drinks and relax!"

_am..._

"Like OMG, this is like the most awesome party ever, Sheba!"

_I..._

"Tee hee hee, what a lovely place..."

_here?_

A voice called out her name, interrupting her thoughts. 

"Nia, we were wondering why you were off on your lonesome. It breaks our heart to see such a lovely lady like you so solemn and alone. Join us. We are about to cut the beautiful cake dear Azami made for our party."

"I'm good." She replied automatically, but caught herself from further rudeness when Sheba began to frown. "Thanks for the invite though."

Sheba smiled beatifically and patted her hand. "Join us if you change your mind."

"Not likely, but thanks." Sheba had already flounced off, distracted by the pretty rocks Agate was showing off to the party. 

Nia leaned further into Dromarch and sighed. Why was she here anyways? 

"My lady... surely we can go back to Gormott."

"And do what?" She responded half-bitterly. Dromarch was silent, but she could feel him thinking. He could mull over the answer, but he knew there was nothing for them. 

Three years after climbing the World Tree and defeating Malos, everyone got their happy ending. Tora, his dad, and his grandpa were toiling away in their workshop researching and developing. Poppi was finishing her junior year of high school while somehow saving Gormott and nerds from whatever disaster - rampaging Gogols or cliques of mean girls. Morag was still Special Inquisitor; Shellhead was traveling the world with Pandoria, Zenobia, and the reformed Torna blades acting as some goodwill ambassador for Tantal.

And Rex was... Nia threw her arm over her eyes and sighed thinking about it. She really did love him, but he didn't love her like that. She and Dromarch stayed with Rex, Pyra, and Mythra in Fonsett after the World Tree, but the longer she stayed there, the more she felt out of place, like a piece from a puzzle that didn't click with the rest of the pieces. They were just living their happy, ordinary lives - Rex was salvaging and running the mercenaries; Pyra and Mythra were relishing in their new lives as ordinary blades in a time of peace. And Nia just didn't belong. 

Nine months later, she restarted her old life as a loner. She (well, Dromarch did) slept on the hard floors of old inns and roughed it out once in a while. They ran into their old friends and joined them sometimes, but it was never for long. She bounced from place to place, exploring all what Elysium offered. After all, she didn't really fit in their lives. 

_I just want a happy ending. But I'm just here moping in Sheba's mansion for lesbians and soon, I'll head out to somewhere else. And repeat._

Frustration bubbled up inside her. She searched in her memories for a place with silky-soft bedding and luxurious food and after rejecting Uraya and Argentum (because of him), she settled on Mor Adain. Morag, after some coaxing, would put her up in some luxury suite in the palace. It would be nice. It would definitely be better than the present.

She pushed herself up and turned to Dromarch. "What do you think of Mor Adain?"

* * *

 

 _"_ Your Majesty, I cannot abandon you during the summit. Many are plotting to disrupt the event. I am perfectly well." Morag's words were strong, but they were contradicted by her appearance - red-rimmed eyes, a pink nose, and a posture that would fall at any stiff wind. Brighid, behind Morag, shook her head no.

"Morag, I appreciate your dedication, but you are unwell. The summit will be well-guarded and I will not be without my guards. I would like to see you healthy and rested when I return to the palace than exhausted and ill for the next three weeks." Niall firmly responded. Things would probably be fine. 

"If you insist, your Majesty." Morag sullenly replied. "I would like to examine the individuals involved and procedures in your planned security though."

"That is fine. Promise me this, Morag, rest up." She nodded. He caught Brighid's eye and she nodded. He knew his sister would be in safe hands then. 

"I will do my best, your Majesty." 

They both turned towards the door to the sound of a soldier's arrival. 

"Your Majesty, there is a strange female Gormotti driver and her feline blade at the Palace Gates who is insisting that she knows the Special Inquisitor. Should we apprehend her?"

The siblings shared a practiced neutral look of exasperation. The soldiers made questionable judgements sometimes.

"I know who she is. I will greet her at the Gates." Morag responded. She turned to Niall. "Your Majesty, I must depart to greet my friend. Your leave?"

"Yes, you may go retrieve her." He agreed.

* * *

"I am Nia!" She snapped at the guards. These dunces were the worst. 

"We are sorry but you do not match the picture we have on record." They couldn't be talking about  _that_. Confirming her worst fears, a soldier took out her old wanted poster's picture. "This person is no longer wanted by the authorities, but we do keep records of the Special Inquisitor's friends in case they want to visit. You definitely do not look like this poster."

"Of course not! That poster is a travesty." 

"Then we are in agreement. Please do not cause a scene and exit to the right."

She clenched her fists. That artistic interpretation of her face would be the death of her. 

"Special Inquisitor Morag! We apologize for the disturbance, but we persuaded the young lady to leave."

"No need. This is my friend Nia." The soldier winced and apologized hurriedly, letting Nia go through.

"Whew, you certainly look beat." She said after taking a look at Morag's face.

"Nia, I assure you I am perfectly fine." Morag responded stiffly. "Let's head over to my quarters. I happen to have some urgent business to discuss with you."

"Eh? Sure thing."  _Already? What's going on?_

* * *

 

"That's not possible." Nia responded. 

Morag huffed. "Surely you must be able to cure me of this malady."

"I can give you bit of a booster, but you'll have to recover the old fashioned way. Regeneration won't do anything except multiply the viruses."

"When's the summit? The booster should help you recover in three days if you rest enough - which you haven't been."

"It is tomorrow." Morag sighed. "Very well, I will send out Brighid and Aegaeon to protect his Majesty while I rest and recover."

_But Brighid looks paler than usual though. I don't think any of her bonded blades would be able to protect a cat yet alone the emperor. I guess I'll have to, even though I just wanted to relax... not deal with royals._

"Why don't Dromarch and I take over bodyguard duty for you two during the summit? We can keep an eye on the emperor and you can rest up and recover." Nia offered. 

Her illness must have wrecked Morag's usual composure because the other woman was visibly relieved for a second, but that expression was covered up by her following words.

"I am grateful for your offer, but-"

"What Lady Morag means," Brighid interrupted, a little more aggressively than normal, and causing her driver to sulk a little. "is she will be glad to recover knowing that our friend will be protecting his Majesty." Morag struggled a little, but smiled weakly in acceptance.  _She must have realized the pain her blades were going through._

"Of course! That's what friends are for." 

* * *

 

Brighid returned to his office once again with some welcome news. 

"Your Majesty, Nia offered to act as your bodyguard for the summit. Lady Morag will be resting and recovering from her illness." Niall was relieved to hear that. He was worried for Morag. She was always working, but with her illness, she was wearing herself out extremely quickly. 

"Thank you, Brighid, for informing me. I am grateful that Nia will be protecting me at the summit, but I am also thankful that Morag will be resting and recovering from her illness. I was worried for the health of her and her blades. Please send my gratitude to both of them."

"Very well. I will take my leave and inform my lady of this. Have a good night, your Majesty."

"You too, Brighid." 

He was looking at his paperwork on his desk, but his thoughts were consumed by memories of that day three years ago.

_'Shh. You're gonna be fine...'_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pairing out of the blue, but I'll hope it'll be fun. Comments appreciated.


End file.
